


Vulcan Kisses

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for megan_moonlight's prompt "Vulcan Kisses".</p><p>Bones should have guessed their kisses would have been as cold and emotional less as the Vuclan's themselves</p><p>Disclaimer: Characters borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> First published Dec. 25th, 2013 at my LJ. 
> 
> \- First time writing an OT3, first time writing Spock.

Bones should have known that gesture was a kiss. It was as cold and as heartless as the race themselves. A kiss with just two fingers. No passion. No touch, beyond that skin on skin contact which would feel no different if the fingers were replaced with any other limbs.

A kiss, to humans at least, was deep and passionate. It was the sharing of lips, breathe and whole body contact. Breathe has a taste. Breathe has a smell. And you feel your lungs fill with this breathe; your lovers breathe, and that’s the most exhilarating, sensual experience.

Bones should have known the gesture would be so far removed from that exhilarating, sensual feel of a human kiss.

And when Bones realised he was sharing his best friend with a Vulcan a few thoughts enter his mind. He shouldn’t be too surprise to find the overriding one being Vulcan kisses. He’s filled with heartache; how can something so meaningful be so heartless, so cold. Lacking in the power and emotion of the human version.

Bones would never get his head around it, and why Jim Kirk of all people, his best friend and lover would be taken with it. Would happily go along with the least passionate kiss, when Jim himself was very passionate and affectionate.

Perhaps that’s why he kept Bones around; to light his burning passion and keep it bubbling away. To share the overwhelming sensations of a true deeply emotional which the whole body shared with the lover, not just the hands, but the eyes and every sense.

So Bones was even more surprised to find that it was something he wished for Bones to share in. For Jim sharing was a two way thing; he shared Bones with Spock as much as Spock shared him - that shouldn’t have shocked him; that’s the way Jim was. What shook him was the probably having to share the emotion less kiss he was certain he disliked from the moment he first saw it.

Deep down Bones was passionate; not the last of the great romantics or anything worthy of note, but he did do passion and was loyal to it. He’d love if love was there and it was deep, meaningful, emotional and all the things he felt a Vulcan kiss lacked. And that’s why he resented the simple touch.

He was probably also scared he’d get the gesture wrong. He’d struggled the nail the Vulcan salute; it hurt his fingers and he gave up. Jim wouldn’t let him back out of his sharing session simply because he’s finger hurt. Well, Jim should, Bones thought with a sigh, his fingers were his life - he was a doctor after all. Nothing is more important than hands.

With reluctance Bones made his way to the Captain’s quarters, to find Jim and Spock sitting opposite each other, fingers already joined in that simple touch.

Bones coughed to gain the attention of his Captain and First Officer. He coughed a further three times before their attention fell to him. He shuffled feeling uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Ah, Bones," Jim smiled in his usual cheery greeting.

Bones simply half smiled and took up a space in between Jim and Spock. He gulped, waiting for the moment their hands would connect in that dreaded Vulcan kiss.

Sitting cross legged, Bones let out a sigh. He slowly reached out his hands finger set in the Vulcan kiss. He put his left hand to Jim’s right, and his right to Spock’s left, and let out another sigh. He closed his eyes tightly and waited.

As their fingers connect a tidal wave of mixed emotion hit Bones again and again. It lacked the taste, smell and exhilarating feeling of the breathe of another. It lacked the warmth and feel of the closeness of bodies. But it was powerful, deep and every bit like a human kiss, and Bones sighed, truly contented.


End file.
